Talk:Star Trek: First Contact
How does the Enterprise return to the 24th Century at the end of the movie? Is the ship capable of time travel per se? EthanRicar 17:07, 18 Nov 2004 (CET) US Space Command I find it unnecessarily speculative that the missile site would belong to the US Space Command #The Space Command MAY or MAY NOT exist by the time of the 2050s when the base was abandoned, presumably during WWIII -- how do we know? For all we know the Star Trek US gov't might've renamed the familiar institutions sometime in the next 50 years. we really have no cause to say #Why would the Space Command be in charge of a missile site whose purpose was unspecified -- although the missiles themselves were mentioned to be once used for warheads. Would the Space Command be incharge of launching weapons? YES - (155) 29 Jul 05 #The US Space Command was not mentioned in the movie #The US Space Command was not mentioned in the script #The US Space Command was not mentioned in any known background art, graphics, banners or signage. Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:52, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Aggreed. Deleting all First Contact references to U.S. Space Command. Directors Cut Was there ever a directors cut of First Contact. I heard something about a version of the movie were the Borg win, for want of a better word. Also just one other nitpick. When the Sphere fires on Earth, aimming at Montana, they don't seem to be actually hitting anywhere near Montana. Of course, i'm not an expert on geography and it is quiet possible they hit the right place. The scene is only about two seconds long Nebula-class absence I can explain why the Nebula-class is absent. The DVD shows the movie in wide-screen 16:9 format, in my VHS version of the movie it is in regular 4:3 tv format. So a significant portion is essentially cut out from the screen because of this. Minor Edition I'm still sort of new to the whole wiki thing, so forgive me if I've posted this in the wrong place, but I made an edit to the "background" on this page which deleted a statement about Voyager and an anti-matter spread in the trailer. After close examination of the trailer and teaser, there is a shot of Voyager, but she is firing phasers. While the portion I deleted goes on to say that this has never been seen before or since in an episode or film, and if it were an anti-matter spread I beleive that is true, again, examining the footage I maintain it is just a stock phaser shot from Voyager and one of their myriad Borg encounters. I also made some grammar/readability cleanup. Oberth? The backgroun info section in the article says that an Oberth-class ship appeared during the battle. When was this? Is there a screencap of it? Borg/FC Jeffries Tube I am so sure that the Jeffries tubr they enter inis the sme one in Star Trek:Borg. I mean, I should know, i was stuck on that blasted bit for ages. :I'm sorry but I can't understand a word of that. Please proofread your contributions. And register for an account, it helps us keep track of you. - Defunctzombie 23:45, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ::My translation: ::*I am so sure that the Jefferies tube they enter is the same one form Star Trek: Borg. I mean, I should know, I was stuck on that blasted bit for ages. ::First off, which jefferies tube, and who enters? There were a bunch of them, all entered by different people. Second off, Star Trek: Borg is non-canon, and not at all relevant a resource. It takes place on an Excelsior class starship at the Battle of Wolf 359, not the Enterprise-E in 2063. Please, person who wrote that original note, don't give gamers, like me, a bad name. Most of us do know what we are talking about, and fully realize that games are not canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:00, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Transporter Room? Are we sure that the transporter room is only in Insurrection? I'm not sure if it appears in that movie either. Is there ever a scene in the Enterprise-E transporter room in any movie? --Beyerku 17:21, 31 July 2006 (UTC)